


The Sky is On Fire

by bobMCrob



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angels, Angels vs. Demons, Arranged Marriage, Blood, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Collage, Crossdressing Sasuke, Death, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angels, Gay Sex, Gen, Gore, I want them to have lazy Sundays together, I'll change the tags or put it in notes when I decide, Inspired by another fanfic, M/M, Multi, Near Death, Other, Sasuke calls Shikamaru Deer :), Slight ShikaSasu, Someone will die, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Violence, and could've been one hell of a torture division, hella brutal?, i totally can, idk yet, leave me alone lmao, maybe intersex sasuke, maybe you'll figure it out, most likely, neji is a dick, not telling who tho lmao, now time more the main plot tags, oh yeah, once again featuring, sex classes, should I make this fic like, so I'll make that happen at some point in this fic, they would've been good friends, you can probably tell that i have an amazing imagination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobMCrob/pseuds/bobMCrob
Summary: When an arranged marriage was shoved onto his already heavy shoulders-Sasuke Uchiha realized that maybe his family didn't actually care about him...He decides to make a choice, and it's something that will change him as a living being.But maybe all is not lost once he meets the one and only Naruto Uzumaki-who might be able to get to his burning heart before it's too late.Like my other stories-I update randomly.Don't like, don't read-it's that simple.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, others, past Hyuuga Neji/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Gone

**Author's Note:**

> another draft I had saved on wattpad...
> 
> This story is inspired by another fic that I read last year-but don't worried I didn't copy. Its kinda of the same premise, but a totally different situation-so if you find some similar things, don't be surprised.  
> If I find the fic again, I'll put it in the notes or summary-or if one of you guys know it it, feel free to comment it.

_I am a soldier._

_When my enemies see me, they shake in fear._

_I serve my clan, fighting for the safety of all members._

_I am extremely useful in battle, my clan takes pride in me._

_So why is_ **_this_ ** _happening?_

_..._

" This is absolutely unacceptable!"

I sneered at my father, glaring as hard as I could.

" _This_ was supposed to happen 2 years ago, now ** _that_** , is unacceptable."

I crossed my arms, smirking at him.

" You're right Father, as you have said, it should have happened 2 years ago. But now that I am legally an adult, you have no say in what I do. I shall follow your commands in battle, but concerning myself, you have no control."

" At this point, age doesn't matter. You will do this, the clan needs a back-up heir in case Itachi fails, which will probably not happen..."

I pointed at him, sneering again.

" There it is! If you have no doubt that Itachi will succeed, then why am I being involved? I am still young, I can fight for the clan for decades if I must."

Mother clasped her hands together.

" Darling, you wish to fight in place of a family?"

" Yes! A hundred times yes! I am no woman, I will not stay at home taking care of a child while my husband fights!"

Father sighed then walked up to me.

" Sasuke, you will marry. If you do not want a child, then you do not exactly need one. For now all I want is to strengthen our ties to a powerful clan. "

" It's absurd! I am not an item for you people to give away, I am a person and I have the same rights as any other soldier-"

A harsh slap snapped my head to the side. I clenched my fists and looked down, my bangs covering my eyes.

" The clan leader and his First will be coming tomorrow. You three shall meet and bond. A servant will get you ready. "

I turned on my heel and rushed to my room.

How could they do this?

...

I sat on my bed, trying to decide what to do.

Be as rude as I can? Maybe.

Ignore him until he sees that I'm not interested? Might work.

Run away?

My eyes widened.

**I could run away.**

I immediately started to come up with a plan...

They won't expect it, they think I'm too proud for that. I should go tonight, people will be up in the early morning.

I grabbed a bag and enough coins to last me a couple weeks before I find a job. I grab a black cloak and stop in front of my mirror.

I needed to redirect my looks. My long black hair was tied over my shoulder, shining in the moonlight.

I grabbed my hair and gathered it at the nape of my neck, my knife in my hand.

In one swipe I cut it, some tresses falling out my hand. I grabbed it and tossed it out of my window, it'll be better if they don't know to be searching for short hair.

I walked back to my mirror and noticed the way the back spiked up. Two longer bangs were on either side, framing my face. Bangs also went across my forehead, covering my eyes slightly. I looked a bit different, and anyone from this clan probably won't be able to recognize me.

I went to my bed and grabbed the small pillows, tucking them under my blankets to look like a body. With that finished, I jumped out my window, closing it behind me.

I intend to go far away from here.

To Earth.

...

By the time it was dawn, I was out of our territory and about 6 towns away. I didn't stop at all last night, I needed to make sure I could get as far away as I could get on the first day.

I stopped when I saw wicked gates in front of me, made of dark wood and twisted roots. I will pass through here, an unregistered exit to the mortal world.

...

_Itachi's POV:_

I sat in the dining hall with my mother and father, we were waiting for Sasuke.

" Maybe he's still sleeping? "

" No, I sent a servant to wake and prepare him for today. I don't know why he is so late. "

Then, the double doors came crashing open, 3 servants panting with terrified looks on their faces.

" What is the meaning of this? Where is my son, he should be here!"

The other two maids pushed one out in front, grabbing her shoulders.

" A-Ah, y-yes, forgive m-me Fugaku-s-sama, b-but when w-we went to wake him...S-Sasuke-sama was g-gone!"

I quickly stood up, walking over to them.

" Gone? Have you checked anywhere else?"

" Y-yes, but n-no one saw h-him..."

I walked past them and headed towards his room.

Once I got there, I threw the door open, and as they said, he was gone.

Drawers were open, clothes visibly taken out. A knife sat on his vanity, his favorite comb left behind.

I felt burning sparks jolt throughout my body, my temperature rising.

_He left because of the arranged marriage._

" Damn it! "

...

I stood outside, a line of clan members stood before me.

" Sasuke has gone missing. We believe that he escaped through his window last night. I have gathered all of you here to help search for him. "

I felt my dark gray wings blossom out my back, fluttering slightly.

**Create**

12 ashen dogs appeared, snarling and growling. With a snap of my fingers, they stopped, looking at me for orders.

" Every 2 of you will get one dog, you will all go in different directions, asking and searching for Sasuke. "

I pulled out Sasuke's knife and let the dogs sniff the handle, getting his scent.

" If you get any hints or other information, contact me immediately. Even if it is small, all details help. "

And with that, the search started.


	2. Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I have bad grammar

_Sasuke's POV:_

I have been traveling through these dark clouds for three weeks. I have slaughtered countless things... _monsters_ , that I know nothing about. But, I am doing this for my freedom, for my pride. I will get down to Earth and live my life as a normal human, an angel with no duties.

...

_Itachi's POV:_

I was slowly going insane.

It has been 3 weeks.

None of the dogs have picked up anything, always bringing disappointing results.

I knew Sasuke was upset, furious even, about it all. But I couldn't say anything because I married the love of my life.

Sasuke had grown up fighting, not submitting to anyone. He was just as smart as he was beautiful, always in control of himself.

I long to see him, to find him, but alas. He knows my tracking techniques, how I start, and how to avoid it. Very smart indeed.

I do not like the man Father is giving him to, a hideous and a unappealing snake-like man with no concerns. A disgusting man whom I will end one day.

...

**Sasuke's POV:**

I sensed it before I felt it.

**Divert. End.**

A huge swinging bat almost came down on me. The last part of my spell came through and the next second the beast was in ashes.

More and more of them came, trying to strike me down. I let my wings free and made a sword of flames, effectively hitting most of them.

I must have missed one, because the next thing I knew, my wings felt like they snapped and I was falling downwards at an extreme pace.

All I saw were dark clouds and the monster's faces looking down at me. I tried to flap my wings, but they were numb, and seemed not to be working. All I could do now was wait. I'd hit the ground and hopefully not break anything, but the chances of that were low. Suddenly a faint object that glowed bright with yellow light blessed the dreary clouds, which revealed to be my halo. It came into my vision, spinning and glowing, but then it dimmed. Small cracks started to appear, getting bigger, spreading.

I felt my eyes widen. I know what is happening, what my halo is doing.

" N-No...no...no! No! No!"

I could do nothing but watch as it snapped in half, blackening just before it shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. My wings were on fire, not my fire-a **punishing** fire. I knew that when I looked at them again, they would be dirty with soot. I also felt my body changing. My once strong and durable body became soft, softer than an Archeia.

I had never been one to believe in fables, not even when I was young; I always wanted proof, wanted to see evidence that a story was real.

My mother had told me about Lucifer, how he was once God's best angel, but then loved himself so much, he thought of himself better than God. God had sent Lucifer to Hell, a place where sins festered and wrong-doers were punished forever. Of course, I didn't want to hear any of it; my mother had no proof, so I had no belief.

She also told me about the angels that left. Not with Lucifer, but to a new life, a purpose. They were called Fallen Angels, and I myself had just become one of them.

I felt my pride, my faith, my soul, break just like my halo did. God does not take Fallen Angels back. If leaving on their own accord, they are no longer God's problem. They will not be pitied, forgaven, or smited, nor they will be given any mercy. They will be treated like a mortal, but they will still have to live with the weight of once being an angel.

I know that I will be making contact with the Earth soon, but it comes way too fast.

I gasp, the pain in excoriating. The force of the impact bounces me onto my side. I curl up and shiver as sheets of rain hit my body. My wings are numb again, and when I look up, my halo falls in front of my face, a ring of dark dust.

And for the first time ever, I cry. I have seen so much death, blood, and sin, but I never cried. It was a miserable feeling, my sight was blurry and my chest was tight. It was hard to breathe, and I heard myself make noises I have never heard before.

I prop myself up on my arms and my head spins. I manage to drag my hurting body to a tree, laying back onto my side.

I slow my breathing and sleep.

...

_Naruto's POV:_

" What the hell are we doing?"

I mutter as me and my friend Shikamaru walk through the woods. The rain just stopped, it was hard but brief.

" We have to find rocks, remember?"

" Yeah yeah, let's just grab some random one and- hey, is that a leg?"

I stop and point to a tree in front of us, a pale leg sticking out with a black slippered foot. I carefully walked over, and I felt my breath leave me as I looked down.

There, the most beautiful man, no person-I've ever seen. He was in a soaked black kimoto that hugged his body in the most perfect ways. His lips were pale pink, probably from the rain, but pretty all the same. He had blood running down the side of his face from his head.

" Shika, come on! There's someone here!"

I dropped down and pulled some extra tissues from my pocket, pressing them against the cut. The man flinched slightly, but didn't wake up. I slid my arms underneath him and scooped him into my arms, he was very light.

Shikamaru glanced at him and stopped.

" Holy shit."

" Yeah, you're telling me."

" Should we take him to the hospital? He has a cut on his forehead, but it doesn't look too deep..."

" No, we can fix him up at the cabin."

...

I tried to avoid my eyes from the man's amazing body as I slipped one of my orange t-shirts over him. It was big on him and went down to his mid-thighs, safe.

I laid him on the guest bed and felt his forehead, he had a major fever that wouldn't get any better with his cut. I went into the bathroom and grabbed a rag, damping it and coming back to the room, placing it on his head. Shikamaru came in with a glass of water and what I'm guessing was tylenol.

" Is he still bleeding?"

I lifted up the corner, a few drops ran down.

" Yeah, but I think we should see how much the rag soaks up, and then when he's conscious again, I'll wrap it."

Shika nodded and sat at the foot of the bed.

" I went through his clothes. All he has was a pouch with some coins in it, no ID, no phone."

" Maybe he's a foreigner?"

" Hm, maybe. From the kimono he was wearing and the shape of his eyes, I'd have to guess Japanese."

He came around and looked at the man tiredly.

" Not full Asian though. He has some french features, most likely from his mother."

" That's so neat! I wonder if he speaks English, or Japanese, or French-"

" I wonder if you can close your mouth?"

A new, tired sounding voice echoed throughout the room. I looked over to the man who has his hand covering his eyes.

...

_Sasuke's POV:_

I groaned and held my eyes. My head feels like it was split open, and whoever's voice that was blubbering did not make it any better.

It was silent now, I took my hand off and looked over, but jolted up as soon as I did.

There in front of me, was the human version of the Sun itself. I backed myself against the wall and stared at him. My hands flew to my mouth, I just insulted the Sun God!

" A-Apollo?"

Apollo shook his head and waved his arms.

" No no, I'm not Apollo! I'm Naruto, Nar-u-to."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

" Who would ever name their son fishcake?"

This 'Naruto' man sputtered, not knowing to say. Another man bursted out laughing.

" S-Shut up Shikamaru!"

" It is not as bad as deer."

They both turned to me, but 'Shikamaru' just shrugged. Apollo-I mean Naruto, sighed and climbed up onto the bed, nearing towards me.

" Stay back."

" I'm not gonna hurt you, I just wanna check your fever."

Before I could dodge him, he put the back of his hand on my forehead, furrowing his brows.

" It's gone down a little, here, lay down."

This man was _very_ strong. He grabbed my hips and propped me up on some pillows before grabbing what looks like water.

" Drink up, you're probably thirsty."

He pressed the edge to my lips and tipped it in time with my head. It was _so refreshing,_ I couldn't help but gulp it down, I hadn't ate of drink since I left home...

He pulled it away before I could finish it, showing me a small white thing in his palm. 

" This is medicine, it'll make you feel better. Don't chew it, just swallow."

...

_'When he cums in your mouth, swallow it all like a good wife.'_

...

I tried to push the memory out of my head and took the medicine, putting it in my mouth and swallowing it with ease.

_'Damn it.'_

He rubbed my back and my stomach suddenly grumbled, how embarrassing!

" Oh, yeah you must be hungry huh? I'll grab you a bowl of brown rice and green peppers."

He got up and left, leaving Shikamaru with me.

" How did you end up in the forest?"

I looked at him. These men were mortals, and right now probably wasn't a good time to tell them what I actually am.

" I was running away."

" From what?"

" Home."

That was the best answer that I could give him.

" Why?"

" They were trying to marry me off."

" I see, she wasn't your type?"

" No, it was a creepy old man."

" Your parents must not care about you too much if they're handing you to someone like that huh?"

" You're telling me."

Naruto came back with a tray of food like he said. He sat it down on my lap and handed me chopsticks.

" Shika said you're probably japanese, so I figured that you'd be more comfortable with chopsticks."

" How considerate."

I started to eat, and even though it had to be the plainest food ever, it tasted amazing. I controlled myself and ate like a normal person.

" So um...what's your name?"

I swallowed and turned to him, folding my hands in my lap.

" My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I am 19 years old."

" Sasuke huh? Hey, we're all the same age!"

He leaned in, getting right in my face.

" What school do you go to?"

"...School? I don't know what that is."

Naruto gaped at me.

" Ok ok, well were you taught stuff in your house?"

" Sometimes, I mostly went to an academy."

" Ah! That's what a school is to us too!"

He sat back and grinned at me.

" Finish eating, then we'll figure out what to do."

I turned back to my food and grabbed the chopsticks.

" Yes, I do believe I have something I must tell both of you too." 


	3. Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " Wings" is what I originally was going to make as the title...but it's new one will fit nicely with the ending.

_Naruto's POV:_

After Sasuke got done eating, I gave him his now dry kimono. He came out of my room and strided over, letting me see his figure in the sultry piece of fabric.

It was made out of silk and had a slight sheen to it. It was long and flowing, down to his ankles. There were slits on both of his thighs, starting from the middle and exposing his long ivory legs. It was high-neck and long-sleeved, opening up from the shoulders, showing them too.

" Let us go outside." 

I nodded to him and Shikamaru, both of us getting up. I looked at Sasuke again and I couldn't drag my eyes away from his swaying hips, hugged by the sexy clothing. I didn't realize how open the back was too. I just met him but I'm already oggoling him!

_'Come on Naruto! Get your head out of the gutter!"_

It was windy. Sasuke turned back to us, giving us serious looks.

" Do I have your word, your promise not to tell anyone what I am about to show you?"

" What, do you have a secret tattoo?"

I laughed but Sasuke crossed his arms.

" Since you find this so funny, you can go back into the house, Fishcake."

I snapped my mouth shut.

" Ok ok, yeah I promise I won't tell anyone."

He turned to Shika.

" Yeah, me too I guess."

" Alright, If you do, I will have no mercy for either of you."

Sasuke dropped his arms and took deep breaths.

" Are you meditating? What are you-HOLY SHIT!"

Suddenly huge black wings popped from Sasuke's back. They stretched and fluttered, leaving behind something black.

He looked behind him and frowned.

" I knew it."

Me and Shika looked at each other before turning back to Sasuke.

" W-What the hell?! You have wings?! Don't get me wrong-that's fucking awesome, but what the hell are you?"

" I'd have to agree with Naruto, what are you?"

He crossed his arms again and rose a brow.

" What do you think I am?"

" A bird-human hybrid?"

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head at me.

" No Naruto, he's an angel."

" Yes, that's correct."

My head swirled.

" An angel? Then why aren't you up in Heaven or something?"

" I ran away, my parents were trying to marry me off to a wicked old man."

" Man, that must've sucked. No wonder you left..."

We walked up to him and took a closer look.

" Can I touch them?"

" I guess..."

I brought two fingers to one, they felt gritty. When I pulled my hand back, there was black dust on my fingertips.

" Why are they so dirty?"

" They got burned when I fell."

Shika rose his eyebrows.

" How did you fall? You have wings."

" I was striked down."

" Do you want to clean them?"

He side-eyed me.

" I cannot reach, you or Deer would have to do it."

Shika waved his hands.

" I have to go pick up Ino since her car broke down. You guys do that while I'm gone."

" Okay! Man, I'm gonna wash wings! It's like my own pet bird!"

Something hit me and my vision went black for a few seconds, and when I opened my eyes again, the taste of soot was in my mouth.

" Ew! That's nasty! Did you hit me with your wing!?"

" I am not _your_ pet."

" Naaa, I was just teasing!"

...

Maybe agreeing to wash Sasuke's wings was a bad idea.

I found a kiddie pool in Shika's shed and filled it with water. I was about to tell Sasuke to get in, but he'd have to strip.

" Are you uh...fine with getting your underwear wet?"

He furrowed his eyebrows.

" I guess I don't have another choice. All I ask for is a spare pair afterwards."

" Yeah, no problem."

He started to slip out of his kimono and I bit my lip when I realized he was wearing panties.

_'Ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck'_

I almost dropped Shikamaru's mom's expensive soap along with the rag. Sasuke walked up to me and gently took the rag from me.

" You can only use your hands, it'll work better and you'll have more control." 

I nodded, but almost choked when Sasuke sat on his knees in the pool. No, they weren't panties-it was nearly a thong!

I sat behind him and tried to avoid looking at his ass.

" Um..."

" Start from the top and make your way down. Stop at the base."

_'Oh God'_

" O-Okay."

I squirted some of the nice smelling soap in my hands, lathering it up before softly grabbing the tips of Sasuke's wings and massaging it on them. I also had a bucket of water, and when I dumped some of it on his left wing, it's true colors were revealed.

The feathers looked like glowing embers, fiery and beautiful. The ember faded into a black, then into a dark navy color.

" Your wings are really pretty."

" Thank you."

Like he told me earlier, I worked my way down until the base. Almost all the soot was gone from them.

" Now, before you start. Be gentle, I'm very sensitive...go slow."

_'Fuck, it sounds like we're about to have sex'_

I got onto my knees again and carefully rubbed the area sprouting out of his back-

" Mmm~!"

I felt my cock twitch, that moan was so hot-

I shook my head and continued, Sasuke seemed to get ahold of himself and only made small noises.

" For ah-For someone who's never washed-mm wings before, you're doing quite w-well."

" Thanks!"

I rinsed him off one last time, making sure there was no more soap. I stood up and pat his head.

" I'm gonna go grab a towel for you, after you dry off I can lend you some boxers."

He hummed and I quickly walked back to the cabin, my face burning. I got a towel and ran back to him, watching him stand up. We met halfway when he put a hand up.

" I need to dry my wings off first."

" Do you need another to-"

Before I could finish, steam started to rise off his wings. They shimmered and got brighter, afterwards they disappeared into his back.

I wrapped the big towel around him and rubbed his arms, trying to dry him faster.

" That was so cool! Can you make your whole body steam like that?"

" No, just my wings, but I can make fire..."

His cheeks got pink and he looked down before slapping my hands away.

" I can dry myself, now If you would go get me undergarments-"

" A-Ah, right!"

We walked back to the cabin and into my room. I opened my underwear drawer and grabbed a pair of light blue boxers, throwing them back to Sasuke.

He raised them up and then looked down at himself.

" These will not fit."

I looked at them too and realized that we had a drastic difference in size.

" Shit, well we have like two options- we ask Shika to pick up some underwear after he drops off Ino, or you can wear just a shirt until your thon-your uh underwear is clean."

" I'm going to have to go with the first choice, if I will be staying here I will need multiple pairs."

" Alright, that makes sense, let's call him now."

...

_Shikamaru's POV:_

I was halfway to Ino's house along with Sakura when I got a call from Naruto. I pressed the accept button and put him on speaker phone. I told the girls to quiet down.

" What's up Fishcake?"

_" Hey Shika, could you pick up some stuff for Sasuke when you drop the girls off? We just realized he doesn't have much except what he's wearing."_

" Yeah no problem, what does he need?"

_" Uh, some t-shirts and pants-what? Shorts? What if it gets cold?"_

I heard mumbling in the background.

" Just put him on speaker."

_" Ok."_

I heard a tap, signaling that I could hear both of them now.

" Ok Sasuke, you could probably tell that Naruto sucks at taking orders, so tell me what you need."

_" Some simple clothing, nothing bright. And undergarments too."_

_" It's called underwear Sasuke! Stopping calling them undergarments, we're not in the 1900's!"_

_" Whatever, Fishcake."_

Before they could start bickering again, I interrupted.

" Ok guys calm down. What size do you wear Sasuke?"

_"...I'm not sure?"_

_" Yeah Shika, I don't know either, but he's small. I think boy shorts would be best."_

_" I can't get the underwear that I was previously wearing?"_

_"...Well you see, uh, what you were wearing- here men normally don't wear that..."_

_" I see, well then Deer, just get me the...the boy shorts and that should be all."_

**_'They just had a whole discussion about underwear with two girls in the car.'_ **

" Ok, what about shoes? I know you have your flats, but I can get you better shoes?"

_" Oh good call Shika! Yeah just get him a pair of sneakers-here let me see your foot."_

_"..."_

_" He has small feet too, a 8 should be good."_

" Alright, so clothes, underwear, socks, and shoes. Got it."

_" Thanks Shika! Tell Ino and Sakura I said hi!"_

" Hi Naruto!"

_" Oh shit, uh, hi girls!"_

" Ok Naruto, I'll talk to you later, bye guys."

_" Bye Shika!"_

_" Goodbye, Deer."_

They hung up and I was immediately blasted with questions.

" Who was that? Was that Naruto's boyfriend? Why does he wear flats? What did he mean by 'men here don't wear that kind of underwear'? Is he a cross-dresser?"

" Calm down! He's just a guy that left his home and was wondering around. You know how Naruto is, so we took him in. They're not together. He dresses the way he does because that's what his family wore, and he doesn't want to go back because they didn't treat him right. I don't know about the underwear."

" Oh oh oh! This is so exciting? When can we meet-was his name Sasuke? When can we meet Sasuke?"

" I don't know Ino, when he's recovered."

" How about school tomorrow?"

_'Shit.'_


	4. Ugh, Neji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest one-Neji is a dick.

_Naruto's POV:_

Shikamaru came back with all the stuff Sasuke requested. We had him try on his shoes, pants, and shirts-which all fit him pretty well.

" Thank you Deer, for getting what I need. I am in your debt for now, so I will repay you in any way that is fitting."

Shika shook his head, setting down the last bag.

" Don't worry about that now, but I'll keep it in mind."

After washing Sasuke's wings, I wrapped some bandages around his forehead after putting ointment on the cut. It was bleeding anymore, but it was a good idea to cover it incase it gets infected.

We all sat down in the living room before Shika sighed.

" While we were in the car, the girls mentioned something about seeing Sasuke at school."

" Oh shit I didn't think of that!"

" Me neither, so I called Asuma to ask him if he could get Sasuke registered. He had me fill out information over the phone."

He turned to Sasuke.

" I hope you don't mind-I made me and Naruto you emergency contacts, incase something happens."

Sasuke sipped at his tea and closed his eyes, his thick eyelashes fluttering over his cheeks.

" I understand, though I don't think you'll have to worry about anything harmful-for now at least."

I cut Shika's question off.

" What do you mean 'for now'? Is someone gonna come after you?"

Sasuke looked down and tapped his fingers on the back of his hand, his cheeks started to turn pink.

" Well, I do have an older brother that is probably going rabid trying to find me-but I doubt he would think to look on Earth."

He just shrugged while me and Shika looked at each other.

" Um, okay. Uh, you'll start school with us tomorrow. We should probably get to bed-shit."

Sasuke looked at me, raising his brow.

" I didn't bring my air mattress over here, Shika."

He shrugged, and then I got it!

" Ah ha! Sasuke, you can just sleep in the bed you were in earlier!"

" Where will you sleep then?"

" I can take the couch, no big deal!"

Sasuke shook his head and crossed his arms, giving me a stubborn glare.

" No, the both of you have already done too much for me. You can take the bed, I've slept on the cold ground before."

Before I could reply-

" Or you guys can share the bed? It's a queen, so it would fit you guys better."

Sasuke's face turned red.

...

_Sasuke's POV:_

" Or you guys can share a bed? It's a queen, so it would fit you guys better."

I felt my body heat up.

" S-Sleep? I-In the same b-bed?"

I knew I was stuttering, but I couldn't help it. Sleeping in the same bed with Apollo-Fishcake-no no, Naruto?

I hugged myself harder and looked away from them, trying to regain my control.

...

_'You will sleep with your husband every night. If he demands to take you-you let him.'_

_'You will have to be stretched so he can fit better.'_

...

" U-Um, y-yes...I can do that, but only if N-Naruto is fine with it too."

I glanced at Naruto, who scratched the back of his neck and blushed a little too.

" Yeah, it's cool. We'll just be sharing a bed-nothing else."

We dropped our glasses into the sink before heading to bed.

...

_Normal POV:_

Naruto and Shikamaru were up before Sasuke. Their short break ended yesterday, and both boys were going back to the city life.

" I gotta say again, thanks for inviting me to your family cabin-it was really fun with all of us here!"

All of them included Kiba, Choji, Shino, and Rock Lee. They all left at different times, so the past two days it was only Naruto and Shikamaru.

" Yeah, it was. Even after yesterday."

_'Sasuke'_

After the thought, the boys heard a door creak open, revealing a extremely grumpy Sasuke.

" Woah Angel, what's got you all pissy?"

Said being just glared at the blonde before leaning into Shikamaru.

" Deer, what do we have to eat this morning? My head has been cursing me since I laid down last evening."

Naruto jumped up and walked over to a cabinet, getting the same tylenol he gave Sasuke the day before.

" Here."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him before taking the pill.

" Is this that meda-meda...meda sin?"

_'Oh god that's fucking adorable.'_

" Medicine, yeah. It'll help with your headache."

He let out a small thank you before swallowing it dry. He looked back up to Shikamaru with expecting eyes.

" We're pretty much out of all the food we brought for the week, but I think we still have some cereal bars?

Sasuke cocked his head to the side.

" What is that?"

Naruto smiled at him before grabbing one out of the cabinet, it was a cinnamon toast crunch one.

" This one will taste like cinnamon and sugar."

Sasuke frowned in disgust, but took it anyways.

" What's wrong?"

" I'm not fond of sweet things..."

Shikamaru sighed and patted Sasuke's head before turning to the door.

" Just eat it, you'll need the energy. You guys get dressed, I'll start the car."

...

Naruto was slipping on his orange converses when he heard the bedroom door unlock and open.

" You ready to go?...."

His sentence was cut short when he saw Sasuke's outfit. It was simple, a long-sleeved black turtleneck with distressed gray jeans that hugged his hips. He wore black ankle boots to finish it off.

" Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something wrong?"

Naruto blushed and shook his head rapidly.

" No no! You just look good!"

Sasuke blushed too as he looked Naruto up and down.

" You do too, but the orange is obnoxious."

Naruto sputtered before lifting his chin up and huffing, glaring at Sasuke teasingly.

" Whatever, you're just jealous because you can't rock a awesome color like this!"

Sasuke hummed and moved to the side so Shikamaru can get past him.

" Not that I mind, you would have to catch me dead if I would ever wear that."

" Okay you two, stop bickering-we should head out now."

...

Sasuke was slightly uncomfortable in the 'car'. It was almost like flying, but with a hunk of metal, doors, wheels, and even moving windows. 

When they got to the 'school', Sasuke was shocked by how many people were there. They all got out of the car and Naruto lead them onto the campus. At the gate, he spread his arms wide and smiled.

" Welcome to Konoha Public College!"

It was a nice place. There were trees everywhere, dark green benches, a big field, and the buildings had a green and brown theme to them.

Shikamaru walked past him.

" We'll have to get your schedule and locker number. You'll probably be in homeroom with Naruto, so he can show you around."

They went to the office where the secretary, Shizune, made sure everything was correct.

" Your name is Sasuke Uchiha, right?"

" Yes."

" Date of birth?"

He struggled with that one. In the angel realm, birthdays are not celebrated.

"...July...23rd."

" Hm, and I'm assuming the year is 2001, right?"

They didn't keep track of year dates either.

" Yes."

" Male?"

" Yes."

" Pronouns?"

" Male."

" Parents/Guardians?"

Sasuke didn't want to say his parents names. Naruto answered for him.

" Uh, you see Shizune...Sasuke was disowned. We agreed that we'd make sure he's okay, so just put in our phone numbers."

Shizune cocked an eyebrow but filled it out anyways. She typed some final things into her computer as the printer buzzed to life. A piece of paper was handed to Sasuke.

" Alright Mr. Uchiha, you'll be in Kakashi's homeroom, with Naruto. Your locker is also right by his-locker number 934. Have a good first day!"

" Thank you."

She waved as they walked out the door. They went down the hallway before Shikamaru stopped.

" Well, here's where I branch off-I have to go meet up with Choji, Ino, and Asuma, but I might make it back by the end of homeroom."

Naruto clapped him on the back.

" Alright Shika! I'll take care of Sasuke!"

Said boy blushed as Shikamaru walked away, letting them continue down the hall.

" As if I need you to take care of me."

Naruto slung an arm around his shoulders and pouted.

" Aw, c'mon Sas, let me take of you-I'll treat you good, I promise!"

...

_'It doesn't matter how he treats you-he is not there for you-you are there for him.'_

...

Sasuke shook his head to get rid of those memories, glaring at Naruto a little.

" Fine."

Naruto grinned and stopped at a white door. Sasuke shifted anxiously, not knowing what to expect.

Naruto rubbed his back soothingly.

" Kaka-sensei will probably ask you some things in front of the class, just so he can see how you act when being put on the spot."

He nodded before his eyes lit up.

" Will there be a lot of people?"

"There's a decent amount."

A smug smirk slithered it's way onto his face, his back straightened, and his shoulders leveled. He was suddenly confident.

" Well then, I should have no trouble with this-I did command my own army of angels before."

And with that, Sasuke opened the door.

...

Kakashi looked up as Naruto and a beautiful stranger walked into his room. He furrowed his eyebrows in thought before snapping his fingers.

" Aha, you must be my new student! Naruto, go sit down."

He waved the blonde off and stood, patting Sasuke's shoulder and turning him to the class.

" Since I just came into the room a minute ago-Good morning everyone! Today we have a new student, be kind!"

He looked down at Sasuke.

" How about you tell them your name and what you like?"

Sasuke nodded and Kakashi went to sit down.

" My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I do not particularly like anything, but I do enjoy walking."

" Thank you for sharing, Sasuke! You can go ahead and sit next to Shino-the one with the shades."

Sasuke didn't know what 'shades' were, but he didn't have to worry because Shino waved at him.

He pulled out the chair and put his hands on his lap politely. He studied the room but avoids looking at anyone, he wasn't curious.

Naruto comes over.

" Hey Sasuke-oh hey Shino!"

Shino is quiet when he talks.

" Oh? So you notice me just now?"

Naruto put his hands up.

" S-Sorry Shino."

Shino was silent after that. Naruto tapped the paper on Sasuke's desk before picking it up.

" Hm, aw man! You hardly have any classes with me!"

Naruto pouted, but continued to read.

" Huh, Shika put you in the combat course."

" Yes, we talked when you went out into the woods. I felt that was the best choice since it was similar to what my job was back home."

"Yeah, you'll have to tell me about it at lunch!"

The bell rung and homeroom was over.

...

So far, Sasuke's classes have been going smoothly. He shared a lot of them with Shikamaru and Shino, but has a few with Naruto.

It's at lunch when things start to go downhill.

Naruto brought him over to a table filled with people. Two girls noticed him immediately, rushing up to him. One with long bleach blonde hair, and the other with shoulder-length pink hair.

" Oh! Are you Sasuke?"

The pink one elbowed the blonde in the stomach, her green eyes sparkling as she looked at Sasuke.

" Of course he is! Sorry for Ino being such a blonde!"

She fluttered her eyelashes and leaned forward nearing him. She pressed her arms to the sides of her chest, trying to show cleavage that just wasn't there.

" I'm Sakura Haruno, it's nice to meet you Sasuke~"

Sasuke just nodded, looking away, causing Sakura to deflate.

Naruto put his hand on the small of Sasuke's back and led him to the table. Everyone looked up at him, except Shikamaru and Shino.

Unlike in his classes, Sasuke was nervous around these people. He didn't know most of them, and they were _Naruto's friends_ -he didn't really want to make a bad impression.

" Hey everyone, this is Sasuke!"

Naruto pointed to a big guy who sat beside Shikamaru.

" That's Choji, he loves food."

Beside him was a feral looking brunette with red upside down triangles on his cheeks.

" That's my best friend-Kiba! He loves dogs!"

Sasuke's eyes widened at the next person-she doing the same.

" That's Hinata-"

" U-Uchiha-h-hime?"

Sasuke clenched his teeth.

" Lady Hinata, it has been many years."

Sakura and Ino swooned when they heard his voice, but Sasuke just ignored them. Naruto gaped at Sasuke and Hinata, looking back and forth.

" You guys know each other?"

" Yes, but that will be something to talk about later-continue introducing me."

" R-Right, um, beside is Shino-you know him already-and beside him is Sai. He's a perverted asshole."

Sai just gave him a fake smile, his eyes shamelessly draggin all over Sasuke's body.

" Hinata called you hime? Are you a princess, Sasuke-chan?"

Before Sasuke could turn the pale man into ashes, Naruto stepped in front of him.

" Sai, shut the fuck up! Can't you quit your teasing for at least a couple minutes? You just met him!"

Mutters of agreement went around the table. Sai still had an emotionless face.

" Oh, I see. I apologise for my behavior, Sasuke-chan."

Sasuke just nodded slightly, and then things went back to normal.

" Ah! Lee, Ten Ten, and Neji are gonna be here in a couple minutes-hey you probably know Neji too, right?"

" Yes, he does know me."

They both whipped around to see him along with two other people. Sasuke sighed-of course Neji was here, he followed Hinata around like a dog.

" Neji."

" Sasuke-hime."

Sasuke snapped a little.

" Cut that out, you know I despise it."

" Hm, let's continue this somewhere else. Lady Hinata, please come with me."

Naruto stood up along with Shikamaru and Sasuke, who just looked at them.

" You two are not needed in this discussion."

Naruto pouted.

" Yes we are, we're the ones whole found you-so your business is our business."

Sasuke sighed again.

" Fine, come along."

...

Neji, Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto gathered in a clearing behind the school, surrounded by trees. Neji chose to speak first.

" Sasuke-hime, what are you doing on Earth? I know you have an active division but- "

" Then you should already know why I'm here, Neji. Call me hime one more time and I will not hesitate to-"

" To do what? We are in public, you will not do anything-"

" That is just your assumption, you doubt my anger-"

" I doubt a lot of things about you, Uchiha, you-"

Naruto stepped in.

" Woah okay guys calm down! Since it looks like you guys can't talk without fighting right now, I have some questions."

Sasuke backed away from Neji and stood beside Naruto, crossing his arms.

" Now, you guys were talking fast, so I didn't hear- what's a hime? Why are you two calling him that?"

Hinata was the one that answered.

" H-Hime means-"

She saw Sasuke glaring at her, then Neji cut her off.

"-It means princess. Sasuke is royalty, he is the second son of the Main Family's head."

" But aren't princesses girls? Wouldn't that make him a prince?"

Neji shot a look at Sasuke.

" Did you even tell them anything?"

" Only what they needed to know."

" Seems like it wasn't enough."

Before Sasuke could snap at him again, Naruto grabbed his shoulder and nodded at Neji to continue.

" While that is correct in your world, the title of prince was already taken in the Uchiha clan by Sasuke's older brother, Itachi."

Naruto still seemed confused, so he added more.

" If an angel pair's first born is a boy, it is then greatly encouraged to have a second, preferably a daughter. if the second is a girl, she will either marry her brother, be married off, or have to find love before she turns 17."

He turned to look at Sasuke again.

" Our Sasuke here is the second born, but he has the chemistry of a female. He refused to marry his brother-reasonable- and he hasn't found love, so they only option he was left with was being married off...so he ran away."

" Yes, I ran away."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, confusion in his blue eyes.

" Why didn't you try to find love?"

Sasuke scoffed.

" I had a militia to run, Naruto. I have people to lead and command, demons to kill. I am a warrior, not some pathetic woman waiting to be owned and start a family, only to waste away."

Neji stepped forward, very angry.

" You say this, Sasuke, but you know I can help. If we were to marry-"

" Neji! How many _years_ must you _waste_ before you realize that **_we_** will never happen!"

" If we were to marry, it would settle all the disputes between our clans. You _know_ I would care for you, I always have. It is ridiculous how you cannot think better of your life in the long run. You were born to be _loved_ , _protected_ , and _married_."

" Do you think I do not know this? I have been told the same thing as soon as I could talk. It is not _I_ who doesn't understand, it is you, mother, father, Itachi- _the whole clan_ does not understand _me_! I am a man not a woman, and I refuse to be treated like one. I have won wars, killed evil, perish leaders that have sought to end the angel race! I do this all for the clan, _my clan_ -and what do I get in return? A pedophile snake that wants me as a science experiment!"

Sasuke wanted nothing more than to turn Neji into ashes. His flame of rage made the air turn humid, his eyes gleaming red.

Shikamaru groaned before he finally said something.

" You both are angels, right Hyugas?"

They nodded.

" Alright, so why are you two down here? Sasuke has a reason-but you guys don't. Were you sent to find Sasuke, capture him, and bring him back to his parents?"

Sasuke snickered.

" As if. Neji might be the strongest Hyuga, but compared to me-he's nothing."

Neji grit out, his teeth grinding.

" While I hate to admit it-Sasuke is right. The Uchiha train their men like dogs, loyal and vicious. They are tamed to fight and conquer, even accepting a breedable angel."

Neji and Sasuke narrowed their eyes at each other.

" Do not **_dare_** refer to me as **_breedable_**."

" You know that I am right, I am aware of the... _sessions_ that angels like you must take. Where they only _tell_ you how to take a man like a good wife."

Next thing they knew-Naruto punches Neji hard, making him fly back into a tree.

" Don't you dare talk to him like that's the only thing he's good for. Like you said earlier-you know damn well he's much better than you."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's bicep and pulled him back.

" That is enough, Naruto. Thank you for defending me."

He kissed Naruto's cheek, grabbed Shikamaru's arm, and went back inside.

...

Neji's blood was boiling with jealousy. Why had he let Nauto punch him? Why had Sasuke kissed _him_ , when _he_ was the hurt one?

Hinata helped him stand up.

" N-Neji-nii, t-that wasn't v-very nice t-to s-say."

" Be quiet Hinata- we're going inside."

He shrugged off her hand and strided back into the building.

" This is not over."

...

Anger was crawling back into Sasuke as he watched Neji and Hinata walk in. Neji stood not far in from of him, about to talk before Sasuke cut him off.

" Neji, I will not argue with you any longer. It is clear we still do not see eye-to-eye, so I will back off."

" No, I am going to say what I must for you to realize just what you are doing. No one cares about how you feel, Sasuke-it is fate and you know it."

" Oh Lord! Do not start with all that 'fate' nonsense! You are unrealistic-ignorant and a plain disgrace if you call yourself a Hyuga with the way you are acting."

Neji finally snapped, all he wanted was Sasuke's affection, but if he can't get it-he might as well make the other hurt.

" At least I am not a cock-loving whore!"

Everyone sitting at the table was in shock.

Angels hardly ever swore, but that wasn't what Sasuke was hurt by. His mouth trembled, his eyes widened and became glassy. Neji regretted saying it as soon as it came out of his mouth.

" W-Why...why would you? Y-You of all people k-know and you u-use that against m-me?"

Before Naruto could tear Neji apart, Shikamaru slugged him hard in his face, a crack was heard. He shook his fist lightly and sighed, shaking his head.

" Y'know, I was starting to like you past all of your ignorance-but I see that you really are just a fucking prick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's all for now. I'm not gonna start popping out more-not gonna make some bullshit chapters and shit. Check out my other stories, they all have more if you like
> 
> see ya'll next time.


	5. I Don't Know What To Name This Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter title states-I couldn't think of a name for this chapter. My brain has been dead with trying to come up for plot for this story-  
> I know how I want it to end and I know how I'm gonna get there-  
> But I don't know what to put in the middle🤔
> 
> Anyways-here's some gore for this chapter aaannnnnnnddddddd  
> Lazy Sunday😊😊  
> Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes👉👈

" Excuse me?"

Itachi's fork and knife fell loudly as he dropped them, his appetite completely ruined.

" We have decided to put a bounty on Sasuke. I told him before that this would be the last time he ever disobeys me-and he still did regardless."

Itachi stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

" Father, I think you have actually lost your mind! Mother! Are you just going to let him sit there and talk nonsense?"

Mikoto dabbed at her mouth with a napkin before folding her hands in her lap.

" Itachi, dear...it is obvious that Sasuke still doesn't understand his place in this family, he is supposed to provide-"

" Provide what? Children? A husband's needs? Mother-Sasuke has already provided his skills, work, and his own damn _life_ for this entire clan! Don't you dare-both of you-don't you dare dismiss all that he has achieved for the sake of the clan! Maybe it was the right choice for him to leave...I have talked with the man you intended to load him off on-and I would be concerned if he ever _did_ get his hands on Sasuke."

Fugaku stood now too, not liking his oldest son talking back to him.

" Itachi, you are the pride and center of this clan. It is only Sasuke's fault that it's like this. I was being lenient with him fighting-but now I see that that was a mistake. The power has rushed to his head, and now he is utterly ignorant-"

" Power rushed to his head? Utterly ignorant? Please Father, do not describe yourself as if you were talking about Sasuke. We have all seen him take down enemies in a matter of seconds. We have seen him push past his limits and carry his fallen soldiers out of battle. So do not mark him as powerful and ignorant, when he is determined and limit-breaking."

Fugaku grit his teeth.

" He is neither of those! He is the second born. He lives for the purpose of making an extra heir that will rule beside your child. We should have locked him in his room, keep him sheltered and when he finally came to age-we should have sold him to a powerful angel that was willing to connect ties. But it is obvious that we miscalculated, so now he his missing."

Fugaku started to walk away, and he narrowed his eyes as he stood in front of the door.

" And we shall find him dead."

...

" God, Neji is such a douche."

Shikamaru sighed as he sat next to Sasuke.

" Yeah-you're telling me! Why can't that guy take a hint?"

Naruto exclaimed as he dropped his head on Sasuke's lap, the angel blushing in surprise.

" U-Um...we normally argue like that, but this is the first time he has ever mentioned...

Shikamaru shook his head and placed a comforting hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

" You don't have to tell us-it's obviously a lot more personal than the angel thing, so don't worry about it."

" Thank you, Deer."

The brunette blushed slightly and scratched his ponytail before standing up.

" Yeah yeah-well, I'm gonna go take a shower."

Shikamaru left, leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone-the blonde's head still in his lap.

" Hey, Sasuke?"

" Yes?"

Curious blue eyes locked onto dark ones.

" Can you tell me about your brother? Maybe it'll help you get your mind off things?"

The angel looked away, but decided that it wouldn't hurt to tell.

" His name is Itachi. He is the first born-so naturally, he has a lot more responsibilities than I do. He is such a caring man, he is quiet and hardly ever speaks, but when he does-his words are always wise and insightful."

Naruto grinned, stars in his eyes.

" Oh man! He sounds great-I'll have to meet him one day!"

Sasuke sweat dropped, getting even more nervous.

" I would not recommend it. Though he is everything I said he is-he is only like that when around me or his spouse. In public, to others-he is a cold and calculated man. I looked up to him when I was younger, and once he deemed me old enough-he taught me practically everything I know now. If he were to find me here, with you and Deer-"

" Haha, that rhymed-"

"-then he would probably have his ashen dogs tear you both apart, disregarding any mercy left in his soul."

Naruto sat up and gulped, rubbing his neck nervously.

" Haha, you're joking right? He'd probably see that we took you in and spare us...right?"

Sasuke bit both of his lips.

" I have been deemed a horrible, brutal, and un-empyetic thing, even off the battle field. If my brother taught me, imagine how much worse he is."

Naruto went pale as he thought more about it.

" Damn, okay-maybe you're right."

Finally relaxing, Sasuke smiled softly and found himself running a hand through Naruto's hair, the golden strands easily sliding past his fingers.

" Wow, that feels great."

The angel suddenly realized what he was doing and yanked his hand back-but it was stopped by strong fingers gripping his wrist.

He looked into blue eyes once again and found himself being lost in them.

Naruto brought his hand back to his hair, his voice a hushed whisper as he spoke.

" Keep doing that."

Sasuke blushed and nodded, running his hand through again.

" Okay."

...

A terrified scream filled the air as rock hard teeth ripped off gray wings, thrashing the bloodied thing back and forth.

" That is enough, leave the rest to me."

The smokey dog let go and walked back to Itachi, laying beside his feet.

" So...what were you meeting Orochimaru for? I remember giving specific orders not to disclose any information about Sasuke to him of any of his acquaintances."

The male angel looked at his general in fear, knowing that his only chance was to be truthful.

" I-I am sorry Sir. I guess that I misunderstood your i-intentions on why you want him to be left in the dark about it..."

Itachi walked over and pinned the angel's back down with one foot, his hands gathering the one wing that was left.

" If you really didn't understand, you should have mentioned it to me. I am a sensible man-I would have listened."

His hands tightened on the wing.

" It really is a shame...you were a decent soldier, hard working-but in the end-a coward."

Itachi snapped the wing to the right, making the angel scream again.

" You could have ripped away the chance of me getting my brother back...so I shall rip away something precious from you."

The angel looked at him, panic in his eyes as he realized what Itachi meant to do.

" O-Oh Lord! Please no! General-please no! N-Not my other-not my other wing-"

Blood sprayed Itachi's face as he tore off the angel's wing, throwing it to the waiting dog who was waiting patiently.

The long haired man walked away, heating up his body to burn off the blood that clung to his sculpted cheeks.

He made eye contact with his ashen dog, both of their eyes red.

" I wonder who will be next."

...

_Shikamaru's POV: (here's that lazy sunday I wanted!)_

Sasuke is strange.

I mean-I know that he's an angel but...

I sighed as I finally felt my arm fall asleep. Something happened between Naruto and Sasuke last night, so Sasuke asked if he could sleep in my room.

I don't really mind, he didn't snore.

Plus, he's kinda cute.

He had his head on my forearm-which is why it's asleep now. It was...Sunday I think, and not a bad way to wake up. It's pretty obvious that he's good looking, but I wouldn't snatch him off of Naruto.

Naruto needs someone he can focus on.

Someone that _isn't_ Sakura...

I yawned and shifted my eyes to the ceiling, watching the rays of sunlight shine through my thin curtains.

_Better curtains...better curtains..._

" Deer?..."

I looked down and saw Sasuke blinking at me slowly.

" Oh hey, good moring."

" Hmm, good morning."

Deer. Not a lot of people knew that my name involved deer-well my surname I think? I'm not sure, it's too early for this.

" Is Naruto up yet?"

I looked back down at Sasuke and tilted my ear towards my door.

" No, I don't think so. He's normally..."

I yawned again.

Yep. Definitely too early.

"...He's normally pretty loud when he wakes up..."

I felt fingers press my eye lids softly.

" You still seem tired, Deer. Go ahead and get more sleep."

I closed my eyes and smiled a little.

Yeah, I wouldn't mind waking up like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. I know.  
> I'll probably rush it up a bit in the next one...if ya get what I mean ahaha ;)))))
> 
> So while knowing that-look out for the tags being changed if I finally make a decision on Sasuke being...whatever he is
> 
> Until next time-  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
